


Время лечит

by Ipocrita



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отношения Тендо с братьями Беккетами всегда были довольно нежными. Хорошо, что это мало повлияло на его жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время лечит

Райли не знает, что там было у Йенси и Тендо. Вопреки расхожему мнению, недостаточно выйти в дрифт, чтобы узнать о человеке все, так же как недостаточно быть другом или братом. Всегда остается что-то за кадром, какая-то тайна, и Райли это устраивает. Он не так уж любопытен.  
Он любит брата. И Тендо - его друг. Его голос часто снится Райли, иногда он чудится ему в мирной жизни или в бою, и ему кажется, что голосом Тендо стало говорить подсознание. "Беккет, скажи, какие у нее красивые глаза, увеличь улыбку на пару процентов, ты почти победил". Или там "Да эта цыпочка третьей категории!".  
Йенси за день до их последнего выхода смеется с Тендо в столовой, дает ему советы насчет будущего свидания, но глаза у него настолько пустые, что хочется уйти. Райли уходит.

Его лечение затягивается, врачей интересует состояние мозга и психики, им хочется изучить человека, который управлял мехом в одиночку, и почти не получил повреждений. "Беспрецедентно," - говорят они друг друга, им, кажется, дела нет до того, что это значило для Райли. Он не помнит, как добил тварь, как вышел к берегу. В глазах все плыло, он слышал голоса, словно эхом отдававшиеся в тумане. Ему казалось, что Йенси в своей обычной манере говорит ему не унывать, "держись, пацан, все будет отлично", и что Тендо указывает координаты. Это все, что он помнит. Будто он был под наркозом.  
Ему кажется, это не он выводит Бродягу на берег, а Бродяга - его. 

Тендо приходит к нему в палату, когда любопытство и энтузиазм врачей ослабевают. Райли уже может сидеть, и проводов к нему подключено в два раза меньше, чем пару дней назад. Он улыбается и приподнимается на кровати, кряхтя из-за больного плеча, когда видит друга.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - отвечает Тендо неуверенно и садится рядом. Он выглядит слегка небрежно. На нем нет бабочки. Под глазами черные круги.  
Они оба не могут говорить о случившемся, но молчание говорит за них лучше любых слов. Райли кажется, что раны болят еще больше.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - говорит наконец Тендо. Он локтями упирается в кровать Райли, согнувшись, и опускает голову. Они оба не могут смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
\- Мне тоже. Но давай не будем об этом.  
Райли заставляет себя заговорить о той девушке, с которой Тендо ходил на свидание. О том, что Тендо переводится в другой Шаттердом, посмотреть на четвертую модель Егеря, которую начали поспешно собирать. Они не говорят, почему ее строят, и о том, что Йенси умер, и о том, что теперь все будет сложнее не только для них, но и для мира.  
\- Обычно он заходил выпить ко мне немного по воскресеньям, но в этот раз я был с девушкой, и... Не попрощались даже.  
Райли притягивает Тендо к себе, в нем не слишком много сил, но Тендо и не сопротивляется. Райли его целует, и, хотя он точно не уверен, что у Тендо и Йенси были за отношения, он знает, что это не помешает. Ничего плохого. Они почти что воины древнего Рима, и тут, на поле боя и его границах, все по-другому.   
Тендо отвечает на поцелуй, и они отстраняются друг от друга только через пару минут.  
\- Считай это прощанием.  
Райли верит, что Йенси остался в нем, в его воспоминаниях. И именно поэтому не может больше выйти в дрифт. Он написал заявление об уходе сразу же, как пришел в себя и смог вообще держать ручку в руках.  
\- Давай, женись на той девушке, не разочаровывай нас, - советует он Тендо и треплет пальцами его волосы, как Йенси иногда делал.   
Это последний раз, когда Райли говорит от имени братьев Беккетов. После он остается один. Просто Райли.

Тендо пишет через четыре года, что у него родился сын. Ни слова о войне, и о том, что они безбожно ее проигрывают.  
Райли сидит на верхних уровнях стены и счастливо улыбается.


End file.
